Pas de deux
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Sydney's National Academy of Dance is full of talent, drama and adventure. Poppy Alcott enters her first year at the prestigious dance school along with her new sibling, old friends and new. Will the elite training be too much for Poppy or will the new adventures that come with the Academy be worth it?
1. 00

CAST

Kat McNamara as Poppy Alcott

Jake T. Austin as Jake Lopez

Michael Weatherly as Victor Alcott

Eva Longoria as Julia Lopez-Alcott


	2. 01

Poppy Alcott blew out a breath as she stared up at the large building in front of her. The Australian National Academy of Dance. For as long as she could remember this was her dream.  
"You nervous?" Poppy turned to her father, Victor as he looked down at her, eyebrow raised.  
The red headed girl shook her head "Of course not."  
A scoff made her look to her left only to find her step brother, Jake Lopez smirking down at her "Oh, so you weren't on the phone all night to Kat, wondering 'what on earth you would do if you had to go to _normal_ high school'?"  
Poppy pursed her lips before sighing in defeat "Okay, so I'm a little nervous, everyone is."  
"I'm not." Jake shrugged, scratching his jaw.  
Julia, his mother chuckled as she linked her arm through her husbands "That, is also a lie."  
"It is not!" The boy protested stubbornly.  
Poppy smirked "You scratched your jaw, you always scratch your jaw when you lie."  
"No I don't." Jake scoffed before pausing as he lowered his hand from his jaw. He scowled at his snickering family "Shut up."  
Julia pulled both children into a hug, placing kisses on their cheeks "Good luck and have fun, don't be too hard yourselves." Jake grimaced, making sure to rub the red lipstick stain off his cheek as he pulled away.  
Poppy gave her step mother a smile "Thanks Julia, see you soon."  
Victor gave Jake a pat on the bat, knowing the boy wasn't a big fan of hugging "Have a good time son."  
Poppy frowned softly as Jake stiffened, she knew he was uncomfortable with the word. _He wasn't Victor's son_. He gave the man a tight smile in return before grabbing his bag. Victor let out a small sigh as he turned to his daughter, pulling her into a hug "You've got this Poppy, I love you." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head.  
"Love you too, Dad." She smiled, pulling away before grabbing her own bag "See you at the end of the week." She waved to the couple before making her way to the front door with Jake. She looked up at the boy, eye brows furrowed "You know he really does care about you, right?"  
Jake's jaw clenched as he looked down at the girl "He's not my dad."  
Poppy sighed "He's not trying to be J, he just wants to be there for you... It's like Julia, she's your mom, not mine but I know she cares about me and I care about her to. I didn't like it at first either you know, I thought my dad was replacing my mum and that just wasn't okay...But then I met her and I met you, it's different but we're a family."  
Jake licked his lips as his face softened "C'mon, let's go find Kat."

Katrina Karamakov had been best friend with Poppy since birth. Their mothers had been best friends since they attended the Academy together themselves. It didn't take long for the pair to find Kat. The blonde girl stood out amongst the sea of plain leotards and tights as she wandered down the hall in a rainbow striped shirt. "Kitty Kat!" Poppy called, before running forward.  
The blondes head shot up and a grin crossed her face as she spotted the blur of red heading her way "Pop Tart!" Jake shook his head as the two embraced "I've missed you so much!"  
"You were over for dinner yesterday." The boy deadpanned as the two pulled apart "And then you talked on the phone, all night." He let out a sigh as both girls simply raised an eyebrow at him "I'm going to go get changed." He mumbled before heading off in a different direction.  
Kat turned to her friend "Good to see Jake is his happy, normal self." She smiled sarcastically.  
Poppy sighed "He still finds the whole step family thing hard... I do to sometimes. It's only been 4 months."  
Kat smiled, wrapping an arm around Poppy's shoulder "Let go get food before I have to get changed."

Poppy watched amused as Kat tried to pry her food from the vending machine. When the food didn't budge she give the machine a good kick "You think you're funny, don't ya. Aw, wipe that smile right off-"  
"Excuse me, dressing room?" Both girls turned to find a tall, brunette looking helplessly between them.  
Poppy smiled as she took the girls student information packet "Are you two auditioning aswell? Isn't it exciting?"  
"I just peed a little in my pants." Kat retorted sarcastically as she peered at the information over Poppy's shoulder.  
The red head snorted before she gestured to the student map "Okay so you're here," she pointed to the position before raising her hand down the hall "Just go straight down that corridor, turn left and it's the second door on-"  
"Your left." Kat interrupted and Poppy shot her a look.  
"Thank you." The girl grinned in relief before spinning in her heals and taking off.  
Kat smirked "Don't mention it."  
Poppy raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend "Why did you send her to the boys changing room?"  
Kat shrugged "Because hilarity is bound to ensue."  
Poppy nodded "That is very true but Jake is either in that room or on his way and I know he'd never let the poor girl live it down so I'm going to go after her. Bad kitty." She teased the smirking blonde.

Rushing through the halls, Poppy turned the corner just as she watched a head of black hair disappear through the door to the boys changing rooms. Groaning she ran after them only to stop as she bumped right into a boys back. Looking up, she opened her mouth to apologise when a hand suddenly clamped over it. The black haired boy raised an eyebrow at the situation while Poppy tilted her head back only to release a muffled groan as she saw her step brother grinning down at her. He motioned with one finger for her to keep quiet and she reluctantly nodded. Smirking he released Poppy before silently making his way around the students cubby holes. Poppy frowned confused before her eyes widened as she spotted the brunette girl she and Kat gave directions to with no top on.  
"Don't let me stop you." Jake smirked at the girl who's head shot up.  
Her eyes widened before she clamped her hands across her chest, attempting to cover up her bra as ran into the shower block to hide "I have pepper spray in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Poppy let out a sigh as she watched the scene unfold "Oh boy."  
The black haired boy raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her "You know these people?"  
"Him yes, her no." Poppy replied, glancing up at him.  
Jake smiled innocently at the girl as he neared the showers "We were just standing here, minding our own business."  
"In the girls dressing room?" The girl cried before she suddenly frowned "Wait, we?" Her head shot to the door were the red head she asked for help earlier stood beside a tall, unfamiliar boy.  
"Hello again." Poppy waved sheepishly.  
The black haired boy chuckled before looking over to the half naked girl "You should look behind you, I'm pretty sure those are urinals."  
The three watched in mild amusement as she scurried behind the corner to indeed find a row of urinals. Poppy stepped forward to snatch the girls top from her step brothers hands "Back off perv." She joked before looking towards the showers "Here's your top, you might want to put that back on. I'm Poppy by the way."  
The girl made her way over with a tight smile, taking the top from Poppy "Tara." She introduced before looking between the two boys "Can you turn around please?" She questioned.  
The black haired boy smirked as he faced away along with Jake "So, is it an attention thing?"  
"What?" Tara questioned confused as she straightened out her top.  
Jake smirked, turning back around to look at the girl, not caring that she had gotten dressed yet "You know, stripping in front of strangers, because that's cool."  
Poppy slapped his shoulder before doing the same to the other boy as he turned around as well, an amused smile on his face as he glanced at the red head "I'm sure they have support groups for that kind of thing."  
"If either of you are looking, I swear I'll hurt you." The girl threatened.  
Poppy cleared her throat as she spotted the new arrival in the room. Watching as his eyes roamed over the scene. She sighed internally as she saw the look in Tara's eyes, she had a crush. Ethan Karamakov was Kat's older half brother, his blonde hair and dimpled smile had all the girls swooning at his feet. All except for Poppy, she couldn't see him as anything but an older brother. He smirked at the situation before him before his eyes landed on the red head "Poppy." He greeted amused before turning to her step brother "Jake." He shook his head with a smile "Sorry guys, I'll come back later."  
Everyone but the half naked girl smirked as they watched him leave. Tara's eyes widened "Oh no we weren't- this isn't-" she sighed when he was gone. Looking around the three she scoffed before shoving her top back on over her head before she grabbed her bag and ran out of the changing room.  
Poppy clapped her hands "Well, that was rather dramatic start to the day."  
Both boys chuckled before Jake looked down at her suspiciously "How did you know to come here?"  
Poppy smiled sheepishly "Kat might of told her the wrong changing rooms on purpose."  
"Of course she did." Jake laughed whilst the other boy looked lost. Jakes eyes widened as he looked between the two "Oh this is Christian," he gestured to the boy "Met him on my way here, and this girl here, is my sister Poppy."  
Poppy smiled at the term before looking up at the boy who looked surprised at the revelation, taking note of their very differing appearances "Nice to meet you." She glanced at the clock in the changing room, thankful she had the foresight arrive already dressed in her leotard and tights, simply hidden under her jumper and shorts "You guys should get ready, I'll see you later."

**********  
Poppy stood in her emerald green leotard beside Kat as they listened intently to the principal as he welcomed them to their audition week "Welcome to the National Academy of Dance, one of the most elite training institutions in the world. You have all been chosen from amongst thousands of dancers."  
The sound of the door closing gained everyone's attention as Tara slipped into the room, sending the man a sheepish smile "Sorry."  
Poppy shared a smirk with Jake and Christian across the room as the principal shook his head "However, we only have room in first year for just a few. It'll be your job over the next few days to make sure you're among them."

After their principal had left, they group were given a number to pin to their tops before they were instructed to warm up. Poppy stretched at the bar along with Kat whilst Jake and Christian mumbled to each other off to the side.  
Patrick, one of the teachers stepped forward "Can the boys finish warming up and follow me next door? Girls, you're staying here with Miss. Raine."  
"Patrick," Miss. Raine called "Can I have a word?" She led him out of the room, gesturing for Christian to follow them "This young man didn't bring any tights."  
Poppy frowned at Jake as they watched the teachers talk to Christian through the window. Her step brother shrugged before music playing drew their attention. Turning around they spotted Kat setting down her MP3 player with a grin as she danced her way over, taking Poppy by the hand as they spun until they reached Tara. Kat smiled "Hey, did you find the dressing rooms okay?"  
Poppy nudged her, biting back a smile. Kat knew exactly what happened, having been informed by her best friend. Tara sent the blonde a sarcastic smile "Fine, thanks." the pair of friends shared a smirk as they watched the girl make her way over to the closest ballet bar.  
Poppy gasped as Kat suddenly pulled her across the room towards a brunette boy. He jumped as the blonde latched onto his arm, pulling him out onto the floor with the two "Come on, dance with us."  
The boy awkwardly twirled each girl under one arm, at a loss for words as they grinned happily, dancing to the music. "So you met Kat and Poppy?" A girl in all hot pink smirked towards Tara and when she knew she had her attention she returned to her stretching "We were all at junior school together. Poppy's sweet and funny and well Kat's...a lot of fun." She commented watching the two girls sandwich the awkward boy into a group dance as he tried to get away. "But if the staff know you're friends with Kat, then you're not really taking dancing seriously. I'm mean Poppy would be so much better off without her but she's too nice to cut her loose."  
A taller girl dressed identical in her pink clothing nodded in agreement "Bad impression to make in audition week."  
"Got it." Tara nodded with a smile.  
"Nice leotard." The smaller of the two complimented.  
Tara smiled as she looked down at her pale blue leotard covered with a lavender wrap skirt "Oh, thanks. My mum made it."  
As Tara turned away to head back to the bar, the pink girls shared a mocking look before following after Tara "I'm Abigail." She grinned before gesturing to her friend "This is Georgia."  
"Oh, I'm Tara Webster."  
Abigail blinked "You and I are roommates."  
Tara smiled "Oh, yay."  
Abigail shook her head as Tara started to work at the bar "So I know it sounds ridiculous, but I have this thing-"  
"Abigail always stands at the front of the bar." Georgia interrupted.  
Tara's eyes widened "Oh, yeah, yeah of course." She slid back, leaving space for the two "Sorry."

Abigail grinned as she took her spot "This is going to be such a great week, I can feel it."


End file.
